Bittersweet Victory
by Superwhomerlockkb
Summary: What would have happened if Lucy had gone back to the Heartfilia Estate for a long time rather than return back to the guild? How will her fellow guild members react to her leaving? And how will Natsu and the team react when they find out what she is being forced to do? EXPECT MAJOR NALU FLUFF! Rated T for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail FanFic yay! I'm kind of new to the fandom and I'm only on episode 88...but don't worry I'll watch more! I will also try and update as much as I can but I will be going to Washington D.C. for a school trip first week of April (eep!) okay, okay, enough of my personal issues. On with the story!**

* * *

If I went back home to my poor excuse of a father, Fairy Tail would be safe. I don't want them to get hurt or worse, die for me. I'm no one important. It looks like, this is goodbye. I write three separate letters, one for the guild, one for Team Natsu, and a special one just for Natsu.

I'm tired of causing problems everywhere I go! I never should have gone to Fairy Tail in the first place! I'm not even a strong wizard like everyone else.

I know what my father wants from me, to get married to a guy I don't even know! All he cares about is his work. That's why I ran away in the first place, running away from my problems. How pathetic. I finish writing my three letters, pack my things, and start to leave Magnolia forever.

* * *

I get my ticket and board the train when I hear someone call my name from a distance.

"Lucy!" The voice yells as it comes closer. I turn around to see a face I had hoped not to see.

"Natsu what are you doing here!" I yell chocking back a sob.

"I saw you walking out of your apartment so I followed you here, why are you getting on that train?" He asks, frowning in confusion.

"I'm going back home, to my father." I say softly as tears gently roll down my cheeks.

"What! Why! I thought you wanted to stay at Fairy Tail. We're all fighting for you."

"That's the point Natsu! You're all fighting for useless me! You think you're saving me but you're not! I have to stop running away from my problems." I yell.

Natsu grabs my wrist as I try to board the train again. "I'm not letting you go." He says firmly with sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but I have to..." "No! No you don't! I'll fight 'till my last breath to keep you here and safe!"

"Natsu..."

"Please stay Luce, I don't want to lose you."

"I'll come back one day. I promise you that. I'll come back when I know he won't hurt Fairy Tail ever again. Everyone else has been fighting for me, now it's my turn to fight for myself." I say as my voice begins to crack.

"I'll wait for you Luce." He says sadly and let's go of my wrist. He walks away with his head down and begins to disappear into the crowed. No. I don't want our goodbye to end like this. I run after him, running like there's no tomorrow.

"Natsu!" I yell hoping to capture his attention.

"Huh?" He turns around and looks at me. Suddenly, his face lights up like a little kid who just got a new toy. I throw my arms around his neck and hold him close. It takes him a moment to comprehend what's happening, then, he wraps his arms around my waist.

"I didn't want our goodbye to end like that..." I mumble in his suprisingly warm chest. Then, he does something I'd never thought he'd do. He pulled away from our embrace, just enough for us to face each other and before I knew it, I felt his lips come crashing down on mine. It was a short, soft kiss that could have felt like forever. That kiss was suppose to make me leaving easier, knowing I have someone loving me, waiting for me. Not make it harder for me to say goodbye to the ones I love.

Mustering all my strength, I pull away slightly to face him. "Goodbye Natsu..." I remove my arms from his neck and force a small smile on my face to reassure him that I'll be fine.

"I love you." I hear him say almost as a whisper.

"I love you too." I kiss him softly on the lips one last time before I leave. I'm not going to let my father force me to marry anyone. Not when I have Natsu waiting for me. I'll do anything he wants, anything my father asks me to (forces me) if it means saving Fairy Tail. But I won't marry anyone who isn't Natsu.

* * *

I finally make it on the train after my heartbreaking goodbye with Natsu. I sit in the cart and smile softly at the memories of Team Natsu here. Gray stripping his clothes, Natsu getting motion sickness, Erza knocking him out so he'll stop complaining, and Happy annoying the shit out of me. I'm going to miss them so much. But like Mira said, everyone in Fairy Tail has their own personal problems, this is just me dealing with mine. I take a deep breath as the train stops in my hometown. This is probably the most terrorifying thing I ever have and will do. I don't even want to imagine what he's going to say to me. I step off the train and enter the carriage my father had sent for me.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I'll update again soon promise! And guess who's getting a laptop...ME! I'm really excited. Please review, it helps a lot honestly. Thanks loves! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The carriage stops at The Heartfilia Estate, where I see my so called "father" standing tall out the window. My servants, or as I prefer to call them, my friends, gather around me. They ask me questions like; "where have you been?", "are you okay?", or, "do you need anything?". I assure them that everything is fine, when really, it isn't.

They escort me to my room where I am forced to put on all types of dresses and gowns that my father gave me to make me "happy". I don't think he'll ever learn that you can't **BUY**happiness.

They dress me in a red and pink gown with frilly pieces of fabric hanging from the ends and the sleeves. Ribbons drap practically everywhere over the dress, giving it a girly yet regal look. My hair is placed in a bun with two pieces of hair falling loosely by the sides of my face. I have a white, beaded headband in my hair as well, with a red bow attached to the side.

As soon as I am considered "Presentable", I am taken to my father's office where I am suppose to show great respect toward him. Like that'll ever happen.

I walk down the long, dark hallway until I reach "the devils door." I carefully knock on the tall, regal door.

"Yes, come in." I hear his cold voice say. I open the door and walk in slowly yet gracily.

"Hello father." I say as if it is venom in my mouth, calling that heartless man my father.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" I hear him roar.

_'oh god, what is he going to do to me'_ I thought.

"How dare you run away from home like that! And join a stupid guild! I had to waste my money to pay those Phantom Lord people all for you!" He yells.

"And how dare **you**! Hire those monsters to hurt my family, the people that I care about the most. And guilds aren't stupid, you just don't understand anything that isn't work or money!" I yell back feeling the tears form in my eyes.

"I don't care about your sad little guild and your so called family. You are my blood and you will do as I say. I have arranged for you to get married to a very good friend's son."

"I found someone who I actually love while I was gone, why can't I marry him!?"

"Will your marriage to him increase my companys' profit and give me more money?"

This is it, if I tell my father that Natsu is some rich prince, I could marry the man of my choice. I just can't let him find out the truth, oh god Natsu I hope you can pull this off.

"Yes, he's extremely rich."

My father's eyes widen at my statement. Oh yes, it worked. He stares at me completely baffled.

"I wish to meet this man then, bring him to the Estate tomorrow afternoon and I will decide if he is worthy or not. You are dismissed." He waves his hand indicating me to leave.

I walk out of his office and take a deep breath. All I have to do is turn Natsu into a prince instead of a dragon.

* * *

**-Back at the guild-**

"Natsu! Where's Lucy?" Levy asks looking worried.

I look at her with tear filled eyes and shake my head. I can't bring myself to speak about her leaving. I understand why she feels she needs to do this but she could have at least brought us with her. We're a team and we're suppose to stick together no matter what.

I just wish she would walk through those big doors with that beautiful smile of hers. She doesn't know how much that smile can brighten anyones day. I miss her so much even though it's only been a couple hours. A couple hours without her feels like an eternity.

"She'll come back, she always does." I tell Levy.

"I know but, what if she doesn't? What if she decides to stay there?" She cries.

"Why would she stay there after what they did to her, us, the guild!? She loves it here! She loves us, don't think like that."

"You're right, I'm just so worried about her..."

"I understand, I am too, but we have to stay strong for her."

Then, as if it were fate, a certain blonde mage enters the guild doors. Wearing a red ball gown with hints of orange and yellow in it. The dress shimmered as she continued to walk through the guild so gracefully but with a look of sadness on her beautiful face. She wears her blonde hair down with a simple red flower. Her whole regal attire resembled one thing, one thing that made my eyes widen. A fire. She resembled a fire, my fire.

Before I process what I'm doing, I begin running to her.

"Luce, you're back!" I say happily with my signature grin, but she looked anything but happy. "What's wrong?" I ask as I grab ahold of her hand.

She pulls me into a hug and begins to sob. "I'm sorry Natsu, I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have lied about who I was, I shouldn't have ran away from home, and I shouldn't ask you to do something for me."

"Luce, I'll do anything for you and I don't care that you lied about who you are. To me, you will always be Lucy of Fairy Tail."

"Thank you." She mumbles in the chest.

"Now what do you need me to do?" I ask, still holding her close.

* * *

**-Lucy P.O.V-**

I blush when I realize what I'm about to ask him. I feel like one of those pathetic princesses who needs a man or as soon as they meet a guy they have to marry them. And dressed like this while asking him to marry me makes it even worse if that's even possible.

"Okay, um, well, the thing is...I need you to pretend to be a prince with lots of money and marry me..." I say blushing redder than Erza's hair, if that's even possible.

"Why do I have to be a prince to marry you?" He asks.

_What the hell! Is that the only thing about this that's bothering him!?_

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, I need Virgo to get you some prince like clothes. We need to be back at the Heartfilia Estate tomorrow. I'm sorry to put you in this situation Natsu, but it's the only way." I explain and break away from his embrace.

I look back at my friends and Team Natsu. "I'll explain everything to everyone late, I promise."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait everyone! I'll be updating every week for now on, unless something happens and I'm not able to update. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love hearing you thoughts and ideas. Bye for now :D ~Sora**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait, but I have academic back so I'll have time in school to work on it. Here's chapter three and thank you all for your reviews :D

Levy's P.O.V

We all read Lu-Chan's letter, we all know why she left. What more is there for her to explain? And what's with her and Natsu? They almost seem like... a couple! When did that happen! And why wouldn't Lu-Chan tell me? Looks like it's time for an intervention.

I walk up to her and Natsu and...they're holding hands under the table...and...is Natsu...blushing!?

"Hey Lu-Chan!" I say with a smile. I have to know what's going on here.

"Hey Levy-Chan! What do you need?" She smiles, waving her free hand.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you in private. Is that okay Natsu?" I ask, trying not to bed rude.

"Yeah that's fine." He says with his signature grin and... oh my Mavis he kissed her and the cheek and Lu-Chan is blushing! I grab her arm and pull her away to another table far away from Natsu so he won't hear us.

"What's going on with you and Natsu!?" I ask a bit angrily. "Sorry." I quickly apologize.

"To be honest, I don't know. When I was at the train station leaving Magnolia, he followed and kissed me. Then, right before I got on the train for the second time, I heard him say he loves me and I told him I loved him back. And I do, but I don't know if my plan will work. We haven't even gone and a date yet and I have to marry him!" She says with a sigh.

I feel so bad, but happy for Lu-Chan. She deserves to be happy with Natsu, but not go through so much pain and drama at the same time.

Lucy P.O.V:

"I'd love to talk more, but I have to tell Natsu the rest of the plan. Bye Levy-Chan!" I say as I get up and walk back towards Natsu's table.

"Natsu, we need to talk about the plan." I say in a more serious tone.

"So what do you want me to do, besides marry you." He says with a smirk.

"I'm going to summon Virgo to change your clothes. Then, I have to teach you how to act fancy and stuck up. You're also going to need to learn manners." I explain and glare at him eating like a caveman.

Why do I have the feeling that I'll never pull this off?

"But why are we getting married? And why do I have to be some stuck up prince?" He asks as he finishes his food.

"My father was going to force me to marry someone I don't know so his company will get even more popular and make even more money. I didn't want to marry a stranger and lied saying that you were rich... because I wouldn't want to marry anyone who isn't you..." I mumble the last part, forgetting he has amazing hearing.

"You wouldn't want to marry anyone who isn't me?" He points to himself in shock. I'm now as red as a tomato and nod, covering my face with my bangs.

Natsu then pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear. "I wouldn't want to marry anyone who isn't you either."

"Who knew you could be so sweet." I say in a teasing tone.

"Hey! I'm always sweet!" He defends himself, causing me to laugh.

"Oh really? Then prove it."

He places his two warm hands on each side of my cheeks and moves his face slowly towards mine. Soon, I feel his warm, soft lips touch mine and I hear everyone in the guild cheering. Causing me to open one eye and blush at the sight of everyone clapping their hands and shouting for us.

Seeing as its been nearly a minute and neither I nor Natsu had pulled away yet, everyone stopped cheering and went back to what they were doing. Then Gray and Cana started laughing and screaming "get a room you two!" causing me to pull away slightly, giving them a death glare to rival Erzas'. And with that, they walked away carefully and nervously.

I look back at Natsu, who had managed to pull me close to his chest in a gentle embrace while I wasn't paying attention.

"Now, my princess, turn me into your prince." He says in a soft yet somewhat serious voice.

"Well, I suppose we can start with manners." I smirk hinting to his pig-like eating style.

"Oi! I can have manners!" He states.

"Then why haven't I seen the so-called 'manners'."

"Well, if you'd let me take you out on a date, I'd love to prove it to you."

I swear, my heart skipped a few beats when I heard him say those words. Was the very dense Natsu Dragneel asking me out on a date and did he not just kiss me a moment ago and hasn't he been flirting with me. Okay Lucy, play it cool, don't go all fangirl crazy...

"I'd love to go on a date you. But we have to work on the plan."

"I know, and I can pull it off." He assures me. "But right now, I have to take the lovely Lucy Heartfilia out on a date and prove to her that I can be her prince." He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the guild before I could protest.

Don't get me wrong, I love Natsu, but, I really need to assure everyone in the guild that everything is okay. This will be my first date and I'm extremely nervous. But, when he asked me out, I felt like the happiest girl in the world no matter what the circumstances. I just wish I didn't have to wear this big ball gown...

Natsu P.O.V:

We were walking, and laughing, and just enjoying each others company. I can't help but smile at her, she's just so beautiful. We're holding each others hand and walking towards the Sakura tree.

"Have I proved to you that I'm a prince?" I ask.

"Hmmm, I don't know..." She giggles.

"What! I thought I was being just like a prince." I pout.

"You were..."

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"This." She states plainly before smashing her lips onto mine passionately. 'I could get used to this' I thought as I kissed her back. But the kiss didn't last long, much to my disappointment, when a man in a dark black suit pulls us away from each other harshly.

Lucy and I feel onto the rough grass harshly. The man begins to kick me, over and over again, showing no mercy as I scream in pain.

I can feel the throbbing bruises beginning to form... My body soon covered in purple and red marks. Lucy looks at me in horror but I flash her my classic smile... weeeeelllll a more painful one I suppose.

"A commoner like you may not make any inappropriate, or any contact at all, with the princess." The man growls as he delivers one last blow to my stomach

"But he's not a commoner!" Lucy rebels and runs to my side.

"Your father had us do a background check on one 'Natsu Dragneel' and has forbidden you from having anymore connections with him, it could ruin the Heartfilia Empire's image."

"Hey! C'mon guys! I can't be that bad!" I weakly joke as Lucy lays my head in her lap.

"You should know, commoner, that Miss Heartfilia is to be married to a prince. So this little relationship of your's won't last long." The man says bitterly and walks away.

"Let's head back to my apartment and fix you up..." Lucy mutters sadly as she helps me up off the ground.

We walk together in silence, I have my arm around her to keep myself from falling over. Lucy keeps looking over her shoulder in case of any of her father's 'spies'.

"Lucy, relax. You're with me and I won't let anyone hurt you ever." I say softly and kiss her cheek.


End file.
